Djinn
Djinn (الجني, 魔神, alt. Majin) are greater spirits of dark and light, exceeding the human plane, they reside in a dimension parallel to the earthly plane, the Djinnestan. A realm of ethereal magic and elemental power, in which the Djinn can form bridges between with their magical catalyst, the lamp. Revered, respected, and feared, the Djinn are heard of in tales and legends in times of old amongst the Ningen. In the spiritual realms, the Djinn are mischievous spirits of unrivaled guile. In and of themselves, Djinn are self centered, defined by constant hunger for a fulfilled purpose. Taking themselves down paths of dark, light or neutrality, they seek a route in which they shape themselves and their surroundings. It is for this reasoning that Djinn extend their influence outside of their realm, toiling with the destiny of man and spirit in their journeys. In their own society, Djinn form bonds that strengthen eachother and empower themselves. Honored for their subtleties, each jinn seeks a place in their own ranks, undefined by a strict order, age being the single best indicator of their status. Their role in the spiritual wheel is unknown, acting as interlopers and intermediaries being the most commonly accepted notion. Summary Legends tell of the Djinn beings fallen angels, cast from the heavens upon their refusal to kneel before the likes of the first man. Legends are however, quite skewered by opinion, time, and the desires of those telling them. They have resided in the planes, toiling with their time to set themselves ahead in a never ending game to achieve spiritual power. From the very beginning, the likes of the other spirits, have regarded the Djinn as seekers of chaos, bringing strife in the wake of their personal conquests. While they have not brought about any incursion, nor plottings to undo the ranks of man or spirits, they have consistently been the unknown factor in the spiritual wheel. Fearing no man, it has been known for Djinn to appear before human beings, but not without some underlaying goal, or for the intention of creating ripples in the human world via their insertion. Most commonly through the form of dropping their lamps into the human realms, and watching as fleshly sprites take their vassals. Their own perspective is contorted and alien to most of the spiritual realm, and is commonly attributed as being in close relation to the humans that they call planar-siblings. Chaotic, ambitious, and selfish, they seek out their own goals in order to achieve higher understanding, higher power. Their actions are condoned by themselves, and themselves alone, and they do not seek out retribution against that have wronged a member of their race unless a special pretense has been cast against them. To eachother, the Djinn are a culture unlike any other, where respect is an aspect that is handed out freely, aside from the original Djinn who faced the turmoil of their origin. Kindred spirits indeed, the Genies share a faith that their destinies are all intertwined, but destiny casts them apart. This view keeps them knit together, and allows them to achieve their goals more easily, while also focusing towards their own achievements. One key feature of the Djinn's society is that they believe not only in destiny; but in chaos' role in the universe, and as such, are known to intervene in other realms under guise. Despite their philosophies and psychology, the Djinn are known to be affected, and dramatically effect others with their spiritual wavelength, their energy that they resonate. The energy that resonates from them varies in it's effect and power, but it is most commonly seen altering the spiritual state of souls and spirits, altering the natural alignment with their own. Making it so that Djinn can better influence those around them, and in the same stroke, better understand those of the physical and spiritual planes. Ancestry What is known of the Djinn's race, is their inherit link to the primodial powers of the past unknown. For the Djinn, they have ancestral connections to the ancient energies of old, a time before life and death itself, a time before many spirits and races ever shown themselves upon the earth. Of which, the rise of humans, brought about the way of many the spiritual being thanks to their cycle of life, and their negative and positive energies. Classifications In the sect of Djinn, there are roles to be filled, though what roles these play in the cycle of the spiritual realm is unknown. The Djinn break into a handful of statuses that diversify them from one another, and while not all classifications can be applied to a Djinn, many of them will fall into place with an aspect. These aspects do not determine a Djinn's fate, but lends them a hand in deciding upon their destiny. With each attribute that a Djinn is born under, are powers that are symbolic to who they are. As a Djinn develops who they are over the course of their life time, symbolic powers will develop that are unique to who they are. Time is an apparent factor, with age, the Djinn can develop and grow, never reaching a maturity point in their soul's innate power. It is for this reason that Djinn bide their time in patience, waiting and toiling about to set their destiny up for the future. It is also for this reason, and the attributes of the Djinn themselves that they are looked upon warily if outside of their realm. A genie casting his presence outside of the Djinnestan is far from unheard of, but reveals that their motives revolve around objectives outside their domain. Qareen Qareen (قرين‎, Constant Companion) Among the most common role of the Djinn, is the Qareen. Whisperers, confiders; corrupter or support. Ifrit Ifrit (عفر, To Create with Ash) Marid Marid (مارد, Giant) Iblis Iblis (بَلَسَ, It Who Causes Despair) Psychology Physiology Abilities :Spiritual Prowess: :Alignment Manipulation: *'Possession': :Shapeshifting: :Planewalking: :Altair: (الطائر, Airwalker, Flying) Physical Traits :Supernatural Strength: Magic :Fire Magic *'Fire Mastery': Known Djinn Azazel Category:Race Category:Spirit Category:Djinn